Love,Lies,Betrayel A MurArya Titanic Tale
by SinsRose
Summary: Arya & Murtagh,the young lovers who find one another on the maiden voyage of the “unsinkable"R.M.S.Titanic.But when the doomed luxury liner collides with an iceberg in the frigid North Atlantic,their passionate love affair becomes a thrilling race to live
1. Casting

_Okay long story short this is my version of Titanic. And just a short summary for all of you that have not seen it (movie summary). Jack and Rose, the young lovers who find one another on the maiden voyage of the "unsinkable" R.M.S. Titanic. But when the doomed luxury liner collides with an iceberg in the frigid North Atlantic, their passionate love affair becomes a thrilling race for survival. So now from that you just change Jack to Murtagh Forsworn and Rose to Arya Drotting. Hope everybody enjoys it! Please no flames I'd rather not deal with everyone's negative attitude. And anyway if you don't even like the pairing, the movie, or the story it's self then may I just make a friendly suggestion to get the hell out of here! Thank you and enjoy!- Sin's Rose. _

__

_I don't Eragon or Titanic._

_Character list_

_Jack Dawson: Murtagh Forsworn _

_Rose Dewitt Bukater: Arya Drotting _

_Cal Hockley: Morzan _

_Ruth Dewitt Bukater: __Islanzadi_

_Molly "Unsinkable" Brown: Katrina _

_Fabritsio: Thorn_

_Tommy Ryan: Jeod_

_Captain Edward John Smith: Brom_

_Lighthorn: Orik _

_Murdoch: Vrael _

_Bruce J. Ismay: (closet perv) Faolin _

_Thomas Andrews: Durza _

_John Jacob Astor: Garrow_

_Madylin: Selena _

_Spicer Lovejoy( Cal's hired hand): Galbatorix _

_Brock Lovett: Roran_

_Lewis Bodien: Eragon_

_Bobby: Tornac _

_Lizzie (Rose's granddaughter): Saphira _


	2. Ghost Ship

__

Disclamier; I don't Eragon or Titanic.

Chapter 1- Ghost Ship

The submarine lights casted an eerie glow on the ocean floor. According to the radar in about 13 meters the ghost ship should be seen. Then if just out of nowhere, Titanic. She comes, looming into view. Inside Garrowson Roran is giving orders, "Okay, take her up and over the rail." Roran radios Mir 2 the second sub, "Okay, Mir 2, we're going over the bow. Stay with us." The first submarine loom over the bow of Titanic. The rust and moss seem to glow in the underwater lights of the submarine. Both submarines are now over Titanic. "Okay, quiet. We're rolling, "said Roran, "Seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me every time... To see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here where she landed at 2:30 in the morning of April 15, 1912, after her long fall... from the world above."

"You are so full of shit, boss." snickered Eragon. Outside the submarine Titanic was now being seen full on. Where the once busy control room was, now was a rust and moss covered vast of dark, nothingness on the inside.

"Dive Six... Here we are again on the deck of Titanic 2 1/2 miles down, 3,821 meters. The pressure outside is 3 1/2 tons per square inch. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go it's sayonara in two microseconds. All right, enough of that bullshit." said Roran as he put down the camera he had been filming himself with. The first submarine is looming over the boat's deck, where panicked voices and a "calming" orchestra were once heard.

"Just put her down on the officer's quarters like yesterday" ordered Roran the pilot of the sub.

"Sure." he responded simply.

"Okay Mir 2. We have landed right on the grand staircase. You guys set to launch?" asked Roran over the radio.

"Yeah, Roran. Launching Dunkin now." the captain of Mir 2 responded. Out of the sub came a small, red robot.

"Okay, Roran, we're dropping down the hull." said the Captain. In the other sub, "Roger that. Okay drop down and go into the first-class gangway door. I want you guys working the D deck reception area and dining saloon." said Roran.

"Copy that."

"Snoop Dog is on the move", said Roran, "We're headed down the stairwell."

"Okay, Eragon, drop down to B deck. A deck."

"Give me some rope, Captain."

"B deck- get in there, get in there. Dunkin glided into B deck. On the floor tattered clothes and a pair of glasses were lain about the floor.

"Watch the door frame!" exclaimed Roran.

"We're good. Just chill, boss."

"Make your turn."

"Cable out, Captain."

"Make your turn. Watch the wall."

"Yeah, Roran, we're at the piano, do you copy?" said the Captain over the radio. Dunkin passed over the once valued grand piano, we're sweet melodies were once heard.

"Okay, right there. Right there. That's it! That's the bedroom door." exclaimed Roran.

"I see it. I see it." said Eragon. In came Dunkin into a dark room. With a broken- down bed in the corner.

"We're in! We're in, baby. We're there!" exclaimed Eragon.

"That's Morzan's bed. That's where the son of a bitch slept." said Roran. Through the hole in a very much destroyed wall. The tube in the washroom comes into view.

"Oops, somebody left the water running." said Eragon.

"Hey hold it a second. Go back the to the right. That wardrobe door... get closer."

"Your smellin' somethin', boss?"

"I want to see what's under there."

"Give me my hands man." said Eragon. Dunkin's arms began to come out of its robotic body.

"All right." Said Eragon.

"Take it easy, it might come apart." said Roran.

"Okay." agrees Eragon.

"Go, go, go, go. Flip it over. Go Keep going, go, go, go." Dunkin's robotic hands begin to lock on the wood frame getting ready to flip it over, on Eragon's signal.

"Okay, drop it." Roran told Eragon. The wood fell on the floor with muffled thud. Roran then sees an iron safe through the camera of Dunkin's left eye.

"Oh, baby, baby, are you seeing this, boss?" asks Eragon extremely excited.

"It's payday boys." said Roran.


	3. The Woman in the Picture

_Disclamier; I don't Eragon or Titanic._

_Chapter 2- The Woman in the Picture_

The crane began to pull up the safe from where Roran and his crew had discovered it down in Titanic. Workers began to bring it on board of Keldysh, research ship they were using. Eragon and Roran walk up to where the rest of the crew and workers are. Eragon goes and hi- fives Tornac.

"Cha- ching!!" exclaims Eragon.

"We did it, Shino." says Roran as he shock Shino's hand.

"Oh yeah!! Who's the man? Who's the best baby? Say it. Say it." Eragon pestered Roran nudging him. His arm around his neck.

"You are, Eragon." said Roran with a sigh. Eragon side hugged Roran and kissed him on the cheek and began to laugh hysterically. The power drill whirled and sparks flew as it cut into the rust- covered safe.

"Shino, my cigar." said Roran. Roran had been saving this cigar for the day that he found the diamond. He refused to light it until he had it in his hands.

"Right here." replied Shino. At that moment Eragon popped open a bottle of champagne. Everyone began to cheer as the champagne flew everywhere and on everyone. Eragon stuffed the fizzing champagne foam in his mouth. He looked like as though he had rabies.

"Okay, crack her open." said Roran. As the chain, that was attached to the safe, was pulled and the door was ripped off. At first nothing came out but muddy water and a few ruined dollar bills. Roran got down on his knees and began to pull out some of the ruined money. He also pulled out, what seemed to be a hard cover folder. He threw it aside. He pulled out more money. He searched in the shelves of the safe, but there was nothing else.

"Shit." he murmured.

"No diamond." said the Captain of Mir 2.

"You know, boss, the same thing happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered." said Eragon as "sympathetically" as he could.

Roran stood, "Turn the camera off." said Roran sternly to the man that was recording all of this.

In the lab of Keldysh

"Roran, said Tornac, the partners would like to know how it's going." Tornac handed him the phone.

"Hey, Dave, Roran, hi. Look it wasn't in the safe but hey, hey, don't worry about it. There's still plenty of places it could be. Hell yes! Floor debris in the suite, the mother's room, purser's safe on C deck-"

"Jimmy Hoffa's briefcase." added Tornac sarcastically. Roran gave him a hardened look.

"A dozen other places", continued Roran, "Guy's, look, you've just got to trust my instincts. I know we're close. We just got to go through a process of elimination." Iruka then double takes and looks back at the T. V. monitor and sees the drawing in the hard- cased folder that had been found earlier that day in the safe.

"Hang on a second. Let me see that." he said as he made his way to one of the researches that was removing the mud from the drawing.

"We might have something here, guys." said one of the researchers. Roran took one of the corners of the drawing, of the nude woman wearing nothing but a heart- shaped necklace, in his hand.

"Where's the photograph of the necklace?" he asked in somewhat panic.

"We'll call you right back." Tornac hung up the phone and pointed to the picture on the rope that hung over the sinks. Roran snatched the picture of the heart- shaped necklace off the clip. He went over to the picture and compared it to the drawing. Then it dawned on him, it was the same. The blue diamond necklace.

"I'll be goddamned." he said.

_Halfway around the world_

The reporter's voice on the T. V. brought the news to 100 year old Calvert Sakura.

"Treasure hunter, Garrowson Roran, is best known for finding Spanish gold. Now he has chartered Russian subs to reach the most famous shipwreck of all: the Titanic. He is with us live via satellite from the research ship Keldysh in the North Atlantic. Hello Roran."

"Hello, Angela . Everyone knows the familiar stories of Titanic the nobility, the band playing till the very end and all that. But what I'm interested in are the untold stories the secrets locked deep inside the hull of Titanic. We're using robot technology to go further into the wreck than anybody's ever done before."

"Your expedition is at the center of a storm of controversy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber."

"Well, nobody called the recovery of artifacts of King Tut's tomb 'grave robbing'."

"What is it?" asked Calvert Arya's granddaughter, Saphira. She noticed that her grandmother, Sakura had gotten up from her pottery wheel and came up to the T. V. set.

"Turn that up, dear." Arya told Saphira. Saphira twisted the volume knob.

"I have museum- trained experts out here making sure that these relics are preserved and cataloged properly," said Roran, "take a look at this today: A piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years and my team were able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity?" Arya looked closer at the picture of the woman with the hearth- shaped necklace. She then realized, "I'll be goddamned."

On Keldysh

Tornac ran up to Roran after he put down the phone. "Roran! There's a satellite call for you."

"Tornac we're launching. See these submersibles going in the water?" he told Shino, ticked off.

"Trust me, buddy. You want to take this call." Roran thought for a moment. He then followed Tornac.

"This had better be good."

"You got to speak up. She's kind of old."

"Great," said Roran in distain as he took the phone from Tornac, "This is Garrowson Roran. How can I help you, Mrs.--"

"Arya. Calvert Arya." said Tornac.

"Mrs. Calvert." said Roran.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you had found the Heart of the Ocean yet, Garrowson." replied Arya on the other line.

Roran looked at Tornac in awe. "Told you wanted to take the call." said Tornac smiling.

"Alright, you have my attention, Arya-Elda. Can you tell us who the woman in the picture is?" asked Roran.

"Oh, yes. The woman in the picture is me." she said with a smile.


	4. Reflection of the Past

_Disclamier; I don't Eragon or Titanic._

__

Chapter 3- Reflection of the Past

The helicopter made its way to Keldysh. In the helicopter was Drotting Arya, her granddaughter, Saphira and her small dog, Cedar.

**__**

On Keldysh

"She's a goddamned liar," yelled Eragon over the roar of the engines, "Some nutcase seeking money or publicity. God only knows why, like that Russian babe, Anesthesia." Tornac called to Roran and Eragon and pointed to the helicopter that would soon be landing. Eragon followed Roran down and kept trying to convince him.

"Drotting Arya died on the _Titanic_ when she was 17, right?"

"That's right." said Roran his patience wearing thin.

Eragon continued, "If she had lived she'd be over 100 by now."

"101 next month." said Roran.

"Okay, so she's a very old goddamned liar. Look, I've already done the background on the woman all the way back to the '20's when she was working as an actress. An actress!

There's your first clue, Sherlock. Her name was Forsworn Arya back then. Then she marries this guy named Calvert. They move to Cedar Rapids and she punches out a couple of kids. Now, Calvert's dead, and from what I hear, Cedar Rapid is dead."

"And everybody who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead or on this boat, but she knows." said Roran. the helicopter began to land on the vast space on the ship designed for landing. Workers began to bring dozens of luggage bags and suitcases.

"Doesn't exactly travel light, does she?" Eragon asked Tornac. The men began to lower Sakura and her wheel chair from the helicopter. Cedar curled up in her lap.

"Arya-Elda, I'm Garrowson Roran. Welcome to the _Keldysh_." She shook his hand as they lowered her to the ground.

"Okay, let's get her inside there. Hi, Ms. Calvert." he greeted Saphira.

"Hi." she replied shaking is hand.

"Welcome to the _Keldysh_." One of the men on the helicopter handed Roran, Arya''s tank of goldfish.

**__**

In Arya's stateroom

Arya's room was already with all of her things. She was just setting up the last of her pictures. A knock was hear on her door.

"Yes?" she called. Roran came in and Eragon was waving from outside.

"Are you staterooms all right?" asked Roran.

"Oh, yes, very nice," replied Arya, "Have you met my granddaughter, Saphira? She takes care of me."

"We met just a few minutes ago. Remember, Arya-Elda, up on deck?" Sakura passed her wrinkled hand through her white hair. Eragon gave Roran a skeptical look. Roran ignored him and smiled at Arya.

"Can I get you anything? Is there anything you'd like?" Arya looked at Roran.

"Yes. I would like to see my drawing."

__

In the lab

Arya looked down at the glass container, that was filled with water, and stared down at her picture. She closed her eyes.

__

Flashback

The black charcoal pencil moved delicately across the paper. He looked up at her and looked back down. He shook his bangs away from his eyes.

End of flashback

"Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone that was called the Blue Diamond of the Crown which disappeared in 1792 about the same time old Louis lost everything from the neck up," explained Roran, "The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped, too recut into a hear- like shape that became known as the "Heart of the Ocean." Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond."

"It was a dreadful, heavy thing. I only wore it this once." said Arya.

"You actually think this is you, Arya-Elda asked Saphira.

"It is me, dear. Wasn't I a dish?"

"I traced it down through insurance records," said Roran, "An old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell me who the claimant was, Arya?"

"I should imagine someone named Hockley."

"Hockley Shrunken , that's right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. Claim was for a diamond necklace his son, Morzan, bought his fiancée... you. A week before he sailed on _Titanic_. It was filed right after the sinking so the diamond had to have gone down with the ship. You see the date, Saphira?" he asked her. She leaned into see the drawing.

"April 14, 1912." she replied.

"Which means if your grandmother is who she says she is," said Eragon, "she was wearing the diamond the day the _Titanic_ sank."

"And makes you my new best friend." Roran told Arya with a wide smile. Eragon raised an eyebrow and gave Roran a hardened look.

__

In another part of the lab

"These are some of the things we recovered from your stateroom." Roran told Arya. She gasped slightly. She picked up her old mirror Saphira kneeled down beside her.

"This was mine. How extraordinary! And it looks the same as it did the last time I saw it." She turned the mirror and looked at her reflection. The mirror had a crack in it and a few chippings.

"The reflection has changed a bit." She put it back on the cloth with her other things. Arya gasped quietly as she picked up her butterfly comb. It had a few breaks in it. Arya's bottom lip began to tremble as though she was about to cry.Roran knelt down beside her, "Are you ready to o back to _Titanic_?" asked Roran.

__

AV/ monitor room

Eragon brought around a T. V. to help him demonstrate the destruction process.

"Okay, here we go. She hits the berg on the starboard side, right? She kind of bumps along punching holes like Morse code- dit-dit-dit- along the side below the waterline. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulk-heads which, unfortunalitly, don't go any higher than E deck. So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up slow at first, then faster and faster until finally she's got her whole ass is sticking up in the air and that's a big ass. We're talking 20,000, 30,000 tons, okay? And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure, so what happens? She splits, right down to the keel and the stern falls back level. Then as the bow sinks, it pulls the stern vertical and finally detaches. Now, the stern section just kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20 am two hours and 40 minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away landing about a half a mile away going 20, 30 knots when it hits the ocean floor. Pretty cool, huh?" finished Eragon asked.

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Bromson-Elda. Of course, the experience of it was somewhat different." said Arya.

"Will you share it with us?" asked Roran. Arya stood up from her wheel chair. Everyone came towards her incase she where to fall. She made her way to the monitor where, the cameras that were at _Titanic_, the footage was being screened. Arya felt as though she were about to burst in tears, when she saw the doors. She remebered the gentlement that opened the doors and the sweet music that was once played. Arya covered her face and began to cry a little. Saphira came over to her.

"I'm taking her to rest." she said.

"No." said Arya quietly.

"Come on, Arya-Elda."

"No!" exclaimed Arya. She sat back down in her wheel chair.

"Tape recorder." Roran said to Tornac. He handed it to him. Roran turned it on and sat down.

"Tell us Arya."

"It's been 84 years."

"It's okay. Just try to remember anything- anything at all."

"Do you want to hear this or not, Garrowson?" asked Arya almost impatiently. He nodded.

"It's been 84 years... and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. _Titanic_ was called the "Ship of Dreams" and it was... it really was."

* * *


	5. SouthHamption

_Disclamier; I don't Eragon or Titanic._

_Southampton April 1912_

The grandest ship in the world, _Titanic, _was sitting in her harbor, waiting to cast off. The people that were already board were waving to the crowd below. Everyone in the crowd was either marveling the ship going through a health inspection (if you were of third class) unloading luggage and or boarding the grand ship. but it you were a certain young, 17 year old girl, your story would be different. Three cars pulled up in the crowd. The footman of the first car helped Drotting Arya out of the car. Arya was young, her hair a deep shinny black, she had deep, green emerald eyes. She was a young woman of privilege in simpler words. Her enormous, purple hat tilted as she looked up at _Titanic. _Her black and white suit complemented her whole outfit and finished off with a pair of white gloves. Next, came Arya's fiancee, Hockley Morzan.

She turned towards him, "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania._"

"You can be blasee about some things,Arya, but not about _Titanic," _replied Morzan, "It's over 100 feet longer than _Mauritania_ and far more luxurious."

Morzan helped Arya's mother, Islanzadi, out of the car,"Your daughter is far too difficult to impress, Islanzadi." Islanzadi smirked at Morzan.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." commented Islanzadi.

"It is unsinkable. God Himself could not sink this ship." chided Morzan. A uniformed man came up to Morzan.

"Sir, you have to check your baggage through the main terminal. It's round that way, sir." Morzan placed a few bills in the man's gloved hand.

"I put my faith in you good sir. Now kindly see my man." Morzan strolled away to where Arya and Islanzadi were.

"Yes sir, my pleasure, sir. If I can do anything at all." said the man. Galbatorixtapped on the man's shoulder.

"Oh, yes, right. All the trunks from this car there, 12 from here and the safe... to the parlor suite, rooms B- 52, 54, 56." Islanzadi, Arya, and Morzan made there way to boarding the_ Titanic. _

_**'It was the Ship of Dreams to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well-brought-girl should be. Inside I was screaming.'**_

The ships steam whistle blew loudly.

**In the local bar**

In the bar near _Titanic's _port where two Swedish men playing poker with two younger men. One was a loud- mouthed, 18 year old, with untidy crimson hair and playful blue eyes. the other was a good- looking, 19 year old, black-haired with fierce hazel eyes- the black hair hung by his eyes hiding them from view. Most people when they saw him they always thought that he was older because he was good looking and maturer than his age led on. The crismon-haired was Maron Thorn, the black- haired was Forsworn Murtagh. The bets were a watch, some money and two third- class tickets to _Titanic. _

"Murtagh you're crazy," said Thorn to his friend quietly, "You bet everything we have."

"When you got nothing you got nothing to lose." One of the men turned to the other and told him in Swedish, "You moron. I can't believe you bet our tickets."

"Sven?" Murtagh asked. He didn't say anything and and traded a card with Murtagh. Murtagh put down the card that Sven had given him and took another one from his stack.

"Alright," said Murtagh, "moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change. Thorn?" Thorn threw down his cards. "Nothing." "Nothing." said Thorn.

"Olaf? Nothing. Sven?" Sven laid down his cards with pride.

"Uh- oh. Two pair. I'm sorry, Naruto."

Thorn began to cuss in german. "You bet all of our money." Murtagh put his hand on his fuming friend's shoulder in order to calm.

"I'm sorry, you're not going to see your home for again for a long time because we're going to America. Full house, boys!" Thorn and Murtagh began to rejoice. Murtagh began to collect the money when Olaf. grabbed him by the from of his shirt. He began to cuss in Swedish and raised his fist. Murtagh looked a way and shuttled one eye. The punch landed on Sven square in the nose. Murtagh grabbed the tickets.

"I'm going home!" rejoiced Murtagh. He and Thorn hugged and began to dance.

"I'm going home." said Murtagh again.

"I'm going to America." exclaimed Thorn. The bartender said, "No, mate, _Titanic_ go to America in five minutes."

_11:55! Oh shit! _though Murtagh. "C'mon. C'mon. Here." Thorn put the money in the sack Murtagh had.

**At **_**Titanic**_

"We're riding in high style now," exclaimed Murtagh as he and Thorn ran to catch _Titanic, _"We're a couple of regular swells. We're practically goddamn royalty, dobe."

"You see it's my destiny! Like I told you, I'm going to America to be a millionaire!" Murtagh jumped in front of the horse and ran back to Thorn. "You're crazy!"

"Maybe, but I've got the tickets. C'mon, I thought you said you were fast." The door was about to close."Wait we're passengers! Passengers." Murtagh exclaimed. He handed the tickets to the man.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?"

"Of course," said Sasuke, "Anyway, we don't have any lice. We're Americans, both of us."

"Right, come aboard." The two ran down the corridors. Murtagh exclaimed to Thorn, "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?"

**On **_**Titanic's **_**stern**

Murtagh and Thorn made their way to where everyone was waving good- bye to the crowds.

"Good-bye!" called Murtagh.

"You know somebody?" asked Naruto.

"Of course not. That's not the point. Good-bye! I'll miss you!"

"I'm never going to forget you!" exclaimed Thorn. _Titanic_ began to slowly pull away from her harbor. Everyone was still waving and cheering.

* * *


	6. Departure

_Disclamier; I don't Eragon or Titanic._

Chapter 5: Departure

Murtagh and Thorn made their way back down to the third class level and began to look for their staterooms.

"360," murmered Murtagh checking all the numbers of the doors, "Oh, right here." Murtagh and Thorn walked in and two Swedish men were already in the room. Murtagh greeted both men. He turned around and saw that Thorn had taken the top bunk.

"Who says you get top bunk, huh, dobe?" Murtagh punched him playfully and laid down on the bottom bunk. The hyper active aburn haired boy, leaned over the bunk and looked down at Forsworn.

"Nobody did, bastard, but you were to slow!!" he began to laugh. Murtagh gave him an annoyed look and laid back down. And as everything else that Thorn does, he over did it and he fell out of the top bunk. Murtagh smirked as his friend got up rubbing his head, swearing under his breath.

"You have issues with gravity don't you, Thorn?" Thorn gave Murtagh a menacing glance and jumped back up to his bunk. One of the Swedish men turned toward the other and asked him in Swedish, "Where's Sven?" The other merely shurgged.

**On the first class side of things**

"This is your private promenade deck, sir," said one of the stewards to Morzan, "Would you be requiring anything?"

"Hmm." Morzan said as he waved him away.

"Excuse me."

**Inside Arya's suite**

Arya and one of the maid's were unpacking some of Arya's paintings she had brung along with her. While Galbortox was direcing the stewards where the luggage ought to go.

"This one," asked the maid.

"No. It had a lot of faces on it. This is the one." said Arya as she pulled it out of it's casing.

"Would yu like all of them out, miss?"

"Yes we need a little color in this room." Morzan walked in the room holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"God, not those finger paintings again. The ceartinly were a great waste of money."

"The difference between Morzan's taste in art and mine is the fact that I actually have some. They're fascinating, like being inside a dream or something. There's truth, but no logic."

"What's the artist's name?" asked the maid.

"Something Picasso," replied Arya absent mindidly.

" 'Something Picasso'," scoffed Morzan, "He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me." A steward brought out Morzan's safe.

"Put in the wardrobe," said Galbortoix flatly.

_Idoit_, thought Arya as she left Morzan in the room with Galbortoix. All the while, Morzan took another sip of wine and plunged the wine bottle in the bucket of ice that was on the table.

**The next day**

_**'At Cherbourg, a woman came aboard named Kartina Slan. We all called her Slan. History would call her "the Unsinkable Slan".' **_Slan Katrina came in and put down her luggage on the floor.

"Well, I wasn't about to wait all day for you, son. Here," she shoved the bag into the stewards hands, "think you can manage?" '_**Her husband had struck gold somewhere out West and she was what mother called "new money."'**_

* * *


	7. Od To Titanic

_Disclamier; I don't Eragon or Titanic._

_**'By the next afternoon we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing ahead of us, but ocean.' **_Captain _Brom and First class Officer Vrael, stood looking out at the sea, marveling it and all of it's splendor. Brom turned towards Vrael, "Take her to sea, Vrael. Let's stretch_ _her legs_."

"Yes, sir." replied Vrael. He went into the control room.

"All ahead full, Mr. Moody." he ordered.

"Very good, Vrael." Both men put in the order for full.

**Down below**

Two men received the order.

"All ahead full." said one of the men. The other shouted the order, "All ahead full!" Everyone began rushing, getting the order done.

**Down in the boiler rooms**

"Alright, let's stoke them right up!" one of the men barked the order. All of the men began adding more coal to the fires.

**Up on deck**

Murtagh and Thorn ran up to the bow to go look out at the ocean. Murtagh stood up on the platform and held on to one of the cables, Thorn did the same. Both boys leaned over the railing to see the water deeper. They stood upright and looked over at the horizon.

Murtagh tapped Thorn on the shoulder, "Hey, look, look, look! Look, look." Next to the ship a single dolphin was swimming and leaping into the air almost as if it was controlling the swells. "There's another one. See him?" The Forsworn asked the Maron. Afterwards there was a whole pod of dolphins. Murtagh jumped onto the rail, "Whoo!!"

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already," said Thorn, "Very small, of course." Murtagh let go of the cable he was holding onto and raised his arms. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!" Both began to yell, whoop and howl, in Murtagh's case, with delight. Murtagh leaned back and let the wind take him.

**First class dining saloon**

"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history," said Falion, "And our master shipbuilder, Durza,here designed her from the keel plates up."

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Falion-Elda's," said Durza, "He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in it's appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is, willed into solid reality." Arya pulled out a cigarette and lighted it.

"You know I don't like that, Arya." said Islandazi in hushed tone to her daughter. Arya blew the smoke in her mother's face.

"She knows." said Morzan as he took the cigarette from Arya and put it out. The waiter came over to Morzan, "We'll have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce. You like lamb, right, princess?" he asked Arya. She gave him a fake smile. _Kisama, _she thought.

"Are you going to cut her meat for her, too, there, Morzan?" asked Katrina. He looked at her with a look of either detest or of utter disdain.

"Hey, uh, who thought of the name "Titanic"? Was it you, Falion?" asked Katrina.

"Well, yes, actually, Slan. I wanted to convey sheer size and the size mean stability, luxury, and above all strength."

"Do you know of Dr. Freud,Falion-Elda," asked Arya, "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Katrina smiled and nodded at Arya's "comment". Durza struggled not to laugh, but his usual calm physique crumbled.

"What's gotten into you?!" whispered Islandazi dangerously.

"Excuse me." Arya got up from the table and left.

"I do apologize." said Islandazi.

"She's a pistol, Morzan," said Katrina, "Hope you can handle her."

"Well, I may have to start minding... what she reads from now on, won't I, Katrina?" said Morzan thickly, words dripping with pure sarcasm. He gave her his signature fake smile.

"Freud- Who is he? Is he a passenger?" asked Falion very much tricked.

* * *


	8. You Jump I Jump

_Disclamier; I don't Eragon or Titanic._

_Chapter 7: First Glance/ "You Jump, I Jump"_

_Out on deck_

A father was explaining to his daughter how the propellers work, while a few feet away, Murtagh was sketching the two. Meanwhile Thorn was engaged in conversation with a young man with a short cut.

"This ship is nice, huh?" stated Thorn.

"Yeah, it's an Irish ship." said the guy.

"It isn't English?" asked Thorn "No, it was built in Ireland. 15,000 Irishman built this ship. Solid as a rock. Big Irish hands."

Just then a steward passed by walking a pack of dogs that had owners in the first- class.

"That's typical," saiddude flatly, "First- class dog come down here to take a shit."

"Uh, let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things." said Murtagh.

"Like we could forget?" the guy said as he blew smoke from his cigarette. "I'm Jeod Sliverswan."

"Forsworn Murtagh."

"Maron Thorn."

"Hi. Murtagh, do you make any money with your drawings?"

**Murtagh's Pov**

That's when he saw her. Drotting Arya.walked up to the balcony to look at the horizon. _She's beautiful_, thought Murtagh, _I wonder who she is?_ Jeod turned around to see what had caught the young Forsworn's eye.

"Oh, forget it, Forsworn. You'd as like have angels fly out of your arse as gettin' next to the likes of her."

**Arya's Pov**

Arya glanced over to where Murtagh, Thorn and Jeod were. But then she looked again, longer than she had previously. _Who is that? _wondered Arya when she saw Murtagh looking at her.Thorn passed his hand in front of Murtagh's memorized face. Morzan strutted over to Arya and grabbed her arm and turned her to make her face him.

"Do you mind?" asked Arya coldly.

"I hope your proud of this... making a spectacle of yourself." said Morzan sternly. Arya left him to lecture himself. _Ignorant bastard! _thought Arya, _Like I give a damn about any of this shit!_

**Later that evening**

**First- class dining saloon**

_**'I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it-- an endless parade of parties and cotillions yachts and **__**polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back no one who cared or even noticed.**_

**On deck/ Stern**

Arya ran like mad, occasionally running into first- class passengers that were strolling on the promenade. She ran and ran until she reached the end. Tears leaking from her eyes as she ran.

**Murtagh's POV**

Murtagh was lying on the bench, smoking a cigarette, looking up at the starry sky. All of the sudden he saw

someone running. _What the fuck? _he thought until he realized that it was the same girl he saw earlier that same day. He bolted up right.

**Arya's POV**

Arya finally stopped running, short of breath she made it to the stern. She looked down at the dark water.

She began to climb up and over the railing. She faced the waves. Her thoughts of suicide were interrupted when, "Don't do it." she heard from behind her. She whipped around,

"Stay back," she warned the young man in front of her. Then she realized it was the same guy that was staring at her earlier that day, "Don't come any closer."

Sasuke walked closer to her trying to coax her back, "Come one. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back up." He extended his hand towards her.

"No! Stay where you are," he came closer, "I mean it. I'll let go."Arya turned back to face the waves. She turned her head to look back at the young Forsworn. He had a cigarette in his mouth. Murtagh showed it to her as he took it out, to show that he was just going to flick it into the water.

Arya faced him fully now, "What do you mean, no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

Murtagh looked at Arya. "Well, you would have done it already."

"You're distracting me. Go away." _I've got to convince her some how, _thought Murtagh.

"I can't. I'm involved now," he began to take of his jacket, "You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you."Arya looked at him with a shocked look of surprise on her face. Merely because of the fact that this black- haired comes out of nowhere and is trying to come to her rescue.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." _That should scare him, _thought Arya.

"I'm a good swimmer." Murtagh assured her. _Damn, _she thought.

"The fall alone would kill you." she argued.

"It would hurt, " stated Murtagh, not giving up on her, "I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm more concerned about that water being so cold."

Arya looked at Murtagh, than back at the water, back at Murtagh, back at the water. She finally turned to Murtagh before asking, "How cold?"

"Freezing," he said simply, "Maybe a couple degrees over. He pulled off his boot. "You ever, uh... ever been to Wisconsin?"

"What?" _Random much?_ thought Arya.

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know where you-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" spat Arya angrily.

"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl" _Nuts and ill- tempered... you've really hit the jackpot this time, ay, Forsworn? _thought Murtagh sarcastically. "Anyway, I, uh... I fell through some thin ice and I'm telling you... water that cold, like right down there it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think-- at least not anything, but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said... I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" exclaimed Arya and looked back at the water.

"That's what everybody says, but with all due respect, miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship.

"Here. Come on. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." Murtagh extended his hand far enough so Arya could reach. She took his hand and turned around and faced him.

"I'm Forsworn Murtagh."

"Drotting Arya."

"I'm going to have to get you to write that one down. Come on." Arya stepped on the next rail, but her shoe got caught on her long dress and she slipped! Arya began to scream. Murtagh grunted as he caught her so suddenly.

"I got you! Come on." Arya tried and slipped again.

"Help! Please!" she screamed.

**On another part of the deck**

Three officers heard Arya's screams and ran off to see what was happening.

**Murtagh's POV**

Murtagh struggled to pull Arya back up.

"Please get me!" she screamed.

"Listen. Listen to me,"Murtagh said trying to reassure Arya, "I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on." Murtagh pulled Arya up as she tried to pull her own self up. Murtagh pulled Arya over and held her as he pulled her up.

"I've got you." They both fell on the deck. The three officers got to where Murtagh and Arya were.

"What's all this, then?" one of the officers inquired. Murtagh got off of Arya. The officer saw that Arya's dress was pulled up higher that it was supposed to be so the end of her stockings. Arya looked extremely freaked. He looked at Murtagh's direction. The first thought that would come to mind would be _rapist!_

"You stand back! And don't move an inch!" Murtagh stood up, he stuck his hands in his pockets. _Oh great more bad news. _thought Murtagh.

"Fetch the master-at-arms!"

**Later**

The M. A. A. (master-at-arms) put cuffs on Murtagh's wrists.

"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancee," exclaimed Morzan, "Look at me you filth!"

"Morzan--" said Arya meekly. He shoved Murtagh, "What do you think you were ding?!"

"Morzan, stop! It was a accident." exclaimed Arya.

"An accident?" said Morzan.

"It was. Stupid really I was leaning over, and I slipped." Nobody looked convinced. "I was leaning far over to see the, uh... uh... the, uh... uh..."

"Propellers?" said Morzan.

"- propellers and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard, but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself"

"You wanted to see- She wanted to see the propeller."

"Was that the way of it?" asked the M. A. A. Murtagh looked at Arya. She gave him a pleading/desperate look.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it." said Murtagh.

"Well the boy's a hero then. Good for you son. Well done. So it's all's well and back to your brandy, eh?" said Mr. Prescott. Arya smiled at Murtagh. And he returned it with a smile as well. The M. A. A. removed the cuffs.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy?" stated Prescott as Morzan left.

"Of course. Galbortox-Elda, I think a 20 should do it."

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" asked Arya.

"Arya is displeased. What to do? I know. Perhaps you could join us for diner tomorrow evening to regale our group with... your heroic tale."

"Sure, count me in." said Murtagh coolly.

"Good. Then it's settled." said Morzan. "This should be good." he whispered to Prescott as they walked away. Morzan whistled to get Gabortoix's attention. He motioned him over.

"Can I, uh... bum a smoke?" Murtagh took two cigarettes. He tucked one behind his ear and stuck the other in his mouth.

"You'll want to tie those. It's interesting," Murtagh pushed his bangs from his face, "The young lady slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes."

_Shit, _thought Murtagh as Gabortoix left.

**Arya's suite**

The music from Arya's music box was playing a sweet tune. A knock was heard on the door. Morzan stepped inside.

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why. I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. But I thought tonight. Morzan revealed an incredible blue heart- shaped necklace.

"Good gracious." gasped Arya.

"Perhaps as reminder of my feelings for you."

"Is it a-"

"Diamond? Yes. 56 carats to be exact," he put around Arya's neck, "It was worn by Louis XVI and they called it "_Le Coeur De La Mer." _

"The Heart of the Ocean." they both said.

"Yes," said Morzan, "Well, it's for royalty. We _are_ royalty,Arya. You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would not deny me. Now open your heart to me, Arya." Her hand snaked to the heart- shaped diamond.

* * *


End file.
